The Kid Behind the Counter
by lucy sinclair
Summary: when I walked into the store, as I always did, and looked to my left at the counter to greet Sharon, the middle aged woman who worked there since I was eight-as I always did-and saw that Sharon was replaced by a six foot something guy who had his lip pierced and a perfect body.


**[[This has been sitting in my computer for a while. Thought I'd finally share it. Sorry if it sucks. Super sorry for being gone so long. Enjoy?]]**

Ok. He's right there. Don't look at him! Don't look at him. If you look at him, he'll think you're some kind of creepy stalker. Do you want him to call the police and get you arrested! No? Then don't look at him! Don't look at him. Don't. Look. At. Him. You are currently looking at him. You are weak. You have no shame. You are going to end up getting molested by some muscle guy with tattoos. Oh Jesus- He is so fucking hot and wearing that cute flannel shirt. Jesus Christ, why can't he go work at some other book store? Why does it have to be mine? Why is he making it difficult for me to freaking come down here and read manga until my eyes hurt? Why! I hate my life.

The gorgeous boy with black hair and dark blue eyes was sitting behind the counter to my Barnes and Nobel's book store. Wearing the same placid expression he had on since he started working here a month and two weeks ago. I remember the day when he first started working here.

It was a normal Saturday. I woke up a little after nine- made my breakfast, did my chores, got dressed, then went right for the book store to read. The library was too far- I had to take the bus. Buses were gross and unsanitary. I loved the library, but hated the bus. But the local Barnes and Nobel shop was four blocks away from my house. Walking was dangerous- but better than sitting in those gross torn up seats in the city bus. I always went to Barns and Nobel to read every Saturday. It was a tradition. A clean, quiet, and peaceful tradition- or at least it used to be. Well- it was still relatively quiet. No teenagers went to the book store on a Saturday. Most of them had lives. Most of them weren't spazzy little freaks like me with some severe paranoia and OCD problems. I always came here every Saturday and felt a little on edge when I didn't. Routine was special to me. So when I walked into the store, as I always did, and looked to my left at the counter to greet Sharon, the middle aged woman who worked there since I was eight-as I always did-and saw that Sharon was replaced by a six foot something guy who had his lip pierced and a perfect body- My voice got stuck in my usual greeting to Sharon. I ended up saying,

"Hi- EEEEEEEE!" Nice and loud, right before I turned around and ran away.

It was my finest moment.

Of course I would make an ass of myself to one of the hottest guys I've seen in a long time. Never mind that he was way out of my league and probably straight- I would've at least liked to not be known as 'that one creepy kid who screamed at me on my first day, then comes every Saturday and stares at me'.

Though I'm pretty sure he's only caught me staring three times at most. I mean I'm very inconspicuous. A lot of people at my high school, people I've known since kindergarten, don't even remember me. Even though we're in senior year and I've known them all for thirteen years. I'm not good looking, what with my platinum blonde hair, skinny body, and blue eyes that should've belonged on a dog and not a human. So I usually blend in the background and with the other ugly kids. So I guess I can kind of see why they wouldn't remember me. I'm not worth remembering.

Besides, Mr. Hot guy over there had girls coming in to flirt with him all the time. I was usually free to stare at him behind the graphic novel section without being noticed. I mean if the low cut tops and the mini skirts didn't distract him, nothing would. True, none of them seemed to make any progress, but I think it was because they clearly didn't come with the intention of buying anything- or reading anything other than the magazines and the greeting cards.

I didn't buy things all the time either. Well- when Sharon was still working here I did buy a book mark or magnet in between book purchases to help support the shop. But since Mr. hot guy started working here, I had not gotten the courage to approach the counter. I went in then left without glancing his way. There was no contact or even a glance between the danger zone.

But things were bad today. Which was why I was more jittery than normal. The final book to the graphic novel I been collecting had finally came out. And I was going to- well _planning to _buy it and take it home, put some music on, light up some incense, and finally find out if Yuki and Misaki were going to end up together. Yes I read yaoi. I'm a gay teenage nerd. You have no right to judge me.

And I wanted this book with every fiber of my being. I couldn't bare to read it in the book store- if the copy wasn't mine it just didn't feel right. I put my all in this series and to have someone- even this hot someone- stand in my way was ridiculous. But I couldn't help but feel the pressure as I clutched the book in my sweaty palms, the counter and the hot boy was just sitting there. Fuck him. Fuck him so hard! [Mmm..]

_La la la la- I'm all hot and don't even care- la la la_

Bastard_._ That sexy, sexy bastard.

What should I do?

I wanted to buy this book. But was I willing to walk up right to that hot guy and purchase what was essentially a gay porn? I mean it had a beautiful plot line and very colorful characters, but the author was definitely not shy about nudity and sex scenes. He had to already think I was a freak. But did I want him to think I was a perverted freak? Oh Jesus tap dancing Christ.

My manga cover with my OTP just stared back at me, scolding me.

Did Yuki just let Misaki get flirted with by that random guy just because he was really good looking and intimidating? No! He didn't let anything stand in his way and neither will I!

What did I care anyway! Not like anything would happen! I was a customer! He _had _to take my money! He would just take it and that would be that! What was there to be nervous about? Not like he'd be interested in me! Even if he did swing that way- I mean- He's so hot! And I'm just- me. Yeah that pretty much summed it up. I'm just me. Tweek Tweak. What real chance did I have?

Zero!

So why worry about it, right? Just get in there- buy the book- and get out! Probably vomit outside- but then after a stop by the seven eleven, I would be finding out how my story ends! Ok. Don't even think about how hot he looks today playing with his lip ring with his tongue- just go.

Legs? I said 'Let's go!'

Come on!

One foot at a time then!

Face down, I watched my each step and walked right up to that counter. Oh god he was staring at me! I could feel it. Fuck!

"Can I help you?" Oh my god. This was the first time I've heard him talk! His voice was so low, smooth. It was perfect! But I still couldn't look at him. I nodded and placed the book on the counter,

"That all?" I nodded again, "Ok, your total is eight ninety four." I reached in my pocket and took out my wallet. It was in the shape of a dinosaur. I blushed realizing this. Why did I bring this with me! Oh god- he probably thought I was weird!

"Nice wallet." He commented making my chest heavy. Was he making fun of me? Trying to make conversation? Being nice? Oh god. I pulled out a five and three ones, then opened up the zipper for the change. I knew I had the proper amount. Why wouldn't this fucking thing open properly? I yanked too hard and I dropped my quarters, nickels, dimes, and pennies all over the counter. Kill me now!

"Oh god- I'm so sorry!" I scrambled to get all my change, face never leaving the counter.

"It's fine." Oh god he was being nice. Oh- of course he was! He worked here- duh. He was required to! Even to stupid little spazzy kids like me! I stuffed the change into my wallet and wanted to run. I swear I'm such a klutz. Why can't I do anything right!

"I'll- I'll just give you another dollar." I said in defeat, pulling out another bill. I suck. I can't even take out change right. Damn it. I stared at my stupid boney hands. I promise, I'm to break each of my fingers when I got home. Suddenly a hand went on mine. I stopped breathing and snapped my head up to see him for the first time this close. I must be red, my face felt like it was on fire! His face was amazing! Dark eyes, fair skin, skinny nose! He had a small scar at the corner of his eye and a small healing zit at the corner of his jaw. How the fuck can he make zits look hot! What the fuck!

He turned my hand around and put my change and receipt on my palm before closing my hand around it with his fingers. Oh my god! His hands were so warm. Callused, but nice. Perfect! He was so damned perfect! Why was he holding my hand like this? He smiled. Oh wow, he smiled! His teeth were a little crooked, he had fangs. But it was so charming. Someone shoot me now. Why was he holding my hand? Was- was he flirting with me? Oh god.

"Just making sure you don't drop it again. Don't need you throwing change all over my counter again." It was like he heard the question in my head. I bit my lip as my stomach dropped- he thought I was a fucking klutz! And here I thought he was actually flirting with me! Oh stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"O-oh." I looked down again and just wanted to evaporate into the air. He let go of my hand and handed me my bag. How could I think someone like him would want someone like me? That was so embarrassing even if it was just in my head.

"I- uh- was just joking. That was a joke." Sure it was.

"Ok." I took my bag and scurried out of there. Come on legs, get me to the door now! Suddenly my foot skidded on the carpet. No! The next thing I know, my face is planted on the floor. Oh come on! My face burned even more- spreading down my neck. Really! I had to fall! Oh god this is just the cherry on top of a perfect day! I got up and ran to the door. This was disastrous! I wanted to cry! I'll never be able to show my face in here again!

"Wait!" I froze in my place with my hand on the door. What are you doing, stupid? Book it! Get out of there! I felt him behind me, "I- uh- really didn't mean it like that. I'm not the best at joking. I'm sorry." Did he think I was going to complain? I wasn't. He didn't need to apologize to keep his job. Like I could even get him fired anyway. But he didn't need to worry. I was never coming back here again. I just wanted to leave!

"It's fine." I shook my head, my back still to him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped softly as he turn me around.

"Do you mind looking at me? I'm not that ugly am I?" He cracked a lopsided grin. I simply blinked in shock from the fact he touched me, was this close, talking to me, and quite possibly said the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Hot people shouldn't be allowed to joke like that. I bit my lip again but forced myself to look at his stupid perfect face that was attached to that stupid perfect sexy body. Ugh.

"S-sorry." Why am I even staying here? I had my book- I should leave! I didn't need to stay here! He slapped his forehead and cursed.

"Fuck- no- I'm sorry I just- fuck I'm not good at this." Good at what? Could he just let me leave? "Look- I see you come in here every week. And I've noticed you a lot." Oh shit. Maybe he's noticed me staring more than I gave him credit for! What was he going to say! Was he going to call me out on it? Threaten me to never come back? Possibly- "And I wanted to meet you, but you never come up to the counter." What language was he speaking? "I know this is weird and everything but- would you- maybe- uh- want to go out sometime?"

Everything froze.

My breath stopped.

What did he say?

This was some kind of sick joke right?

"Go out?" I said dumbly. I should've called his bullshit right there! Why did attractive people feel like they had the right to do this to people? Wasn't it enough that they'll be attractive and sought after while I'll be forever alone? Did he have to go and try to make me think he wanted to go out with me? That was just- cruel.

"Yeah- I didn't know how to approach it or if you were well- into guys- but that book- and I thought- why not ask so- well- how about it?"

"Seriously?" I blurted out my skepticism. But I didn't regret it. I wasn't going to be the butt of his joke! He winced slightly then gave me a stony expression.

"Wow- ok. You could've just said no." What? Wait- I wasn't being the jerk!

"N-no! I mean- uh- I didn't think- I- uh- yeah- that would be great." What are you doing Tweek? He smiled what looked to be a genuine smile.

"Really? Great. I- get off tonight at six. Maybe you can meet me here and we can go get some pizza or something?

"Yeah- ok. I like pizza." and being the punch line of a joke apparently. My lips were moving on their own! What was happening!

"Awesome- ok. My name is Craig- and you're?"

"Tweek."

" Tweek. Ok- Uh- I have to get back to work so- tonight?"

"T-tonight." My legs finally let me take off, though I wasn't sure what had just happened.

* * *

I paced in my room. I couldn't even read my mother fucking manga because of this alleged date. Why did I agree? Sure he sounded genuine but, come on! Who asks people out like that anymore! It was a scene from a stupid romance film or one of those corny fan fictions! It certainly didn't happen in real life. And certainly not to me! This had to be some kind of joke. How could I get a date with him! It made no sense! I was right the first time, this was definitely a joke! I was going to get there and he wouldn't even show! I knew it! Or worse, he'll show and do something horrible!

I shouldn't even give him the chance. He's obviously pulling some kind of shit with me and if I go what will end up happening is I'll be hurt, alone, and wishing I never even met him.

I'm definitely not going!

* * *

Craig was laying on top of me and sucking on my bottom lip.

Ok, so I went. So this date- joke- or whatever was going on long enough for me to get lured back to his house and get laid down on his bed for a make out session. Fuck it. If this was a joke- I didn't even care anymore. I was kissing him and- well I guess that was a fair trade.

"Craig!" I moaned when his hand went up my shirt. It felt burning even to my already hot skin.

"Sorry- is it ok?" Well his hand was already up there. I kissed him my answer and felt his hand continue up, groping my chest. His fingers brushed over my nipple and made me yelp. God he was so good. Our lips met again. He slid his skilled tongue in and pressed it to mine. Wow- he tasted so good. I dared lift my legs up to wrap around his waist while I sucked his tongue. A shudder passed through him and right to me. He pushed his hips into mine against his bed and pushed his tongue as far as it could go down my throat. And I loved it. I made yet another moan at the friction and felt him lift my shirt over my head. I unbuttoned his and pushed it down his shoulders.

"I- I don't usually-" He shut me up with a bruising kiss to the lips. He pushed my chin up forcibly and started trailing down open mouth kisses to my neck, then to my exposed shoulder. He sucked on it desperately and grinded his hips to mine. He was hard. Wow.

"Me neither." He said between kissing my collar bone and running his tongue down my body. Tingles and waves of pleasure pulsed through me, "Want me to stop?"

"Fuck no." I blurted out then clapped my hand over my mouth. He chuckled and pried my hands apart. A nip to my lips made me forget my awkwardness.

"Good- because I'm not going to." He pulled my knees apart and settled between my legs.

* * *

I was panting hard and clutching his shoulders. We were both naked and tangled in each other. I was on his lap, his member buried inside me. He panted as well then brought his hands to my hips.

"Please Tweek- I want to- can I- move?" I was on top, but he was in total control. I whimpered a yes even though the pain hadn't come down yet. I mean- up until now I was a virgin. I didn't know how I could just jump into bed with Craig- but I did. I don't want to sound stupid- but it just felt like it was meant to be. Admittedly the date was the best one I've ever had even with the thought that it was some kind of prank gnawing at the back of my mind. His kisses and hands and sexy voice just broke through all my barriers and before I knew it, I was begging for him to have me. And so here we were; He gripped my hips and pushed me up, then let me go down slowly. God I couldn't know from experience- but he was definitely big. It was like he was stabbing my insides. I grabbed his shoulders as he guided me up and down his shaft. Each time meeting my hips with his own thrusts. Each time was getting more pleasurable. I was getting paralyzed from it. I leaned back on his legs and shuddered.

"C-Craig I- It's so good." I moaned. He shuddered again and sat up, wrapping his arms around my back. He moved us up and down on his bed, getting a good rhythm. He pushed me down and gripped the sheets on the sides of my head. My legs spread wantonly around his waist, wanting more. He thrust in hard- making me scream in pain and pleasure. He hit something amazing and I couldn't think. He gripped me and hit it again and again.

"Tweek- you feel so- mm fuck I can't hold it." He went faster- abusing the delicious spot inside me. I whimpered as I grabbed my cock and gave myself some frantic pumps in tune with his thrusting. He looked down hungrily at what I was doing and licked his lips, making me embarrassed. I wrapped my arms around his neck instead of continuing touching myself, and leaned up to kiss him. He seemed fine with that too. We kissed sloppily, unable to do it properly with our frantic movements. We were going too fast, too hard, but it was ok- it was more than ok. It was ecstasy. The tight ball of heat in my stomach was becoming tighter. I dug my nails into his scalp and held him closer to me.

"F-fuck! C-Craig! Yes! I'm going to- I can't - I'm going to-"

"Cum." He whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes tightly as the command seemed to work; all my limbs tighten and the ball of heat broke out, lighting my whole body up with fire and sensations I didn't know existed. I arched my back as the biggest shudder of the night pulsed through me, making me scream in delight- and also releasing a long groan from Craig, telling me he also hit his peak.

I melted on his mattress. Craig held himself up with his arms, or at least his upper half. He let himself fall next to me and look up at the ceiling. We were both breathing hard and uneven. Trying to catch our breaths. I hoped that meant it was good for him. I've never done it before- I did share that with him over the course of our date. And I found out despite his hotness, he's only had one girlfriend and one boyfriend. The girl was his first, and things with the guy didn't go that far because he was still insecure with his sexuality when they decided to date. But he did had had a few escapades with males, only one which ever did ended in sex. In short he was more experienced than me, but not by much.

I learned that he was fucking weird. The kind of weird that only watched British TV and made mini documentaries in his spare time. The weird that enjoyed old cars, houses, and people even though no one else his age did. I also learned that he already read the manga series I did on the internet, and spoiled for me that they were coming up with a sequel. I was fascinated by Craig, and got along with him well. True it was probably way too soon to really tell, but when we were walking around the park and he kissed me against a tree, I felt I could definitely see myself with him for a long time.

"Tweek?"

"Huh?" I snapped my head in his direction and felt my smile fade a little at the expression of his face.

"Uh- what just happened- it was great and all-" Oh shit. I knew it. This was way too good to be true. Or last. Damn it. My chest started to hurt. I didn't want things to end up like- "But I- well- I mean- fuck. Ok I'm just going to come out and say it." Bye Craig. It was fun while it lasted- "I didn't plan to move this fast- not with you. I- uh- I didn't fuck things up by moving too fast, did I? Because I really like you and I know you told me you hadn't been with anyone- so I told myself I'd take it slow- but when we kissed I just- and then we ended up here and I-" I looked at him stumble over his words. He did that a lot. If I didn't know any better- I'd say he was just as awkward as me sometimes. But I got what he was trying to say. I leaned over him and kissed his mouth gently. Ok so- I was being a tad paranoid before- but it was like he knew exactly what I was thinking and combated it with his own insecurities that put mine at ease.

"I really like you too. And I wouldn't have had sex with you," Damn that was embarrassing to say for some reason, " if I didn't want to. And- y-you- you should be more confident in yourself. I mean you're really great- and really hot so-"

"I'm hot?" He looked up at me with a crooked smile. Shit. Those eyes!

"Uh- yeah- well I- uh Gah!" I shouldn't be embarrassed with a guy I just had sex with! And he should fucking know he's hot! Why did he sound surprised and flattered! I blushed and looked away. He pulled my face back and rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

"You're hot too Tweek, I thought so from the first time you walked in and screamed at me." Shit!

"Oh god you remember that!" My eye twitched. Craig chuckled and kissed me.

"Of course I do, it was the day I started crushing on you."


End file.
